The Color of Orbs
by Clumsy Bella 101
Summary: What will happen when the Pattinson's get a new foreign exchange student, Twilight obsessed Emery? Will sparks fly between Rob and his parent's new exchange student? And how will Rob react to the secret that is causing this sweet girl to cry every night?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Robert Pattinson and his family or know any of them.

Chapter 1.

Emery's POV

I sort through my closet avoiding any item that would give away my obsession. I couldn't let the Pattinson's know that their new foreign exchange student was obsessed with their son, had hundreds of pictures of him all over her room, and wore his face on her clothes every day. No, I have to keep it on the down low.

"I don't think I can do it Lauren! I can't leave all my _**Robsessions**_ behind!"

That was going to be the hardest part, leaving all my babies, my prized collection that I'd worked so hard to create. Lauren rolled her eyes and yanked one of my Edward shirts off the hanger, "Sure you can Emery! I'll give each of them kisses every night before I go to bed I promise!"

I giggled,of course!I should've expected this reaction from her. She had been dying to get her hands on my _Robsessions_ for months. God how much I would miss her! My best friend since kindergarten who couldn't live her dream with me. Her dream of living with the Pattinson's and having the possibility of meeting the love of our lives, Robert Pattinson.

I huffed and slammed the suit case closed zipping it as my eyes watered, "No, I can't do this without you." She sits down next to me and takes my hand in hers. "How can you not? I'll be fine... I have Adam remember?" Dropping her head to my shoulder she sighs, "It'll be fine Emery I promise." There wasn't much confidence in her voice and I knew that was because she and I both knew that things were not fine. She was sick and needed her best friend, and I was leaving.

"No, I can't leave you here like this. I'm being selfish. I can't leave you sick!" I choked, holding back my tears. She moves her head from my shoulder and stands up. She's not going to let this go _._ "I'm getting better! Look at me; I'm here, not in some hospital bed!" I grimace and force myself to smile for her sake.

She was getting better, yeah, but this was still selfish of me. I feel so guilty leaving the country when my best friend is suffering with leukemia. I knew how much my continuing with our foreign exchange student plans would make her happy. Lauren was a lot more confident that I'd actually meet Robert Pattinson. I on the other hand knew he was way too busy to make a stop down to England right now. Most likely I didn't have the slightest chance in meeting him. One can hope though right?

"Yeah. Well, it still hurts me leaving you alone."

She clears her throat and pulls me off the bed to face her. Her dark brown eyes shine excitedly but I can tell that they've been watering, "I have Adam, all these brand new pictures of Rob, oh and don't forget -Wallace Edward." I smile at the last part. Wallace Edward Cullen, "My little vampire" Well not really a vampire- he was my cat.

I knew leaving Wallace here was the right thing. Lauren would take good care of him and he'd comfort her remind her of me. But, leaving her would be very difficult. She had Adam her boyfriend she was madly in love with. They had been a couple for 3 years and planned on marrying after high school. This was something I objected to. Young marriage is never a good thing. My mom had done that and my dad left as soon as she got pregnant. He was not ready for the responsibility I guess.

Lauren followed me to the bathroom as I was anxiously packing my hair dye, every color on the chart. I had this weird habit of putting streaks of color in my hair depending on what mood I was in. Right now I had pink highlights, pink resembling openness. I smile at my appearance in the mirror and twirl a lock of hair around my finger. I liked the pink! I took the Color of Orbs poster off the wall. I was planning on hanging it in my new room. The poster had the complete color code in case I forgot.

"Now, don't even bother bringing blue." she whispers smiling sadly and holding the blue dye tightly in her palm. I swipe it from her. Blue equals depression. That was a possible emotion I could go through while being there. "OK lets see... I have my dye, my bathroom things, my normal clothes and decorations on the top, and my Twilight clothes and decorations on bottom." Yep, I was bringing them. There was no way I was leaving my Roblings unprotected.I nodded approvingly and zipped it closed for the last time.

Tears, hugs, kisses, and goodbyes followed making blue seem like a more appropriate color. Wallace Edward licked my chin as I held him against my chest squeezing the life out of him. Tears ran down my cheeks soaking through his fur, he was my baby boy. He looked at me through his deep green eyes, and I gave him one last squeeze slipping him into Lauren's arms.

I sighed, a deep heavy sigh and wrapped my arms around my best friend. She sobbed right there with me, tears running down her cheeks soaking her neck. I wiped the fresh set of tears from my eyes and turned away sliding into the car with my mom. "Text me every night! Oh and take tons of pictures! Rob in particular!" She said winking at me. I smiled hugely, rolling my eyes at her fantasy of me actually meeting Rob and more tears spilled leaking over my lips and down my chin.

"OK I will! Bye Lauren."

"Bye Emery! Be safe!" she said, not missing the opportunity to quote Twilight. And then the car started and we were moving. Lauren and Wallace a blurred image because of the constant tears that ran down my face clouding my vision as I watched them disappear into the distance.

Clare's POV

I removed Victoria's old stuff from the room Emery would be living in for the next year. How exciting to finally be getting the chance to have another little girl back at home. The other kids had so much they had to get done and visiting their lonely mum was not at the top of that list. I smiled making her bed using the old pink floral comforter Lizzy had always loved as a teenager.

I decided to call Rob and let him know the news but of course he wouldn't be too siked. He'd probably think it was downright idiotic of me to expose a normal girl to this chaotic life style. Always being bothered by the paparazzi and looked at differently because of his success.

He picked up on the last ring with a tired and grumpy voice and I knew that he was relieved to be done filming his latest movie "Remember me." "Rob. Dear, I have some rather exciting news to share!" I heard a low chuckle on the line, "What is it Mum?" Lizzy smiled hugely bobbing into the room with an arm full of throw pillows. She arranged them nicely on the bed and then sat crossed legged on the rug staring up at me. I prepared for an eaves drop.

"Well, we have an exchange student flying in today from Texas and she'll be staying here for a period of time. Just think, your Mum isn't going to have an empty nest anymore!" I bit my lip hoping for enthusiasm but not receiving any.

"Oh Mum, how could you do this? I have an unexpected break from shooting and was planning to come home for a while. Now this girl is going to have people following her around trying to get to me and all, and when she does meet me imagine how much paparazzi will interfere with her staying here! Maybe I shouldn't come that wouldn't be right."

Lizzy could tell by the look on my face that he wasn't reacting well.

"Mum let me talk to him!" I shook my head on the verge of being annoyed and continued on with my persuasion, "Rob the girl needs this kind of excitement in her life. I am thrilled you are coming home! I'm sure Emery will be so excited to meet you." I heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line and then Lizzy cut in.

"Tell him he needs to get used to people following him around all the time. I'm used to it! Most people aren't so down about the fact that everyone loves them!" she reached for the phone and I shook my head, "Knock it off!" I snap.

Rob chortled on the phone at his older sibling getting into trouble, "I suppose it'll be alright. I've got to get going though, talk to you soon?" "Yes, I love you Robert." I smiled at Lizzy, playfully glaring, and left the room. I stocked the bathroom with shampoo, deodorant, razors, tooth paste, lots of bathroom necessities in case she ran out.

The rest of my afternoon was played out in the same way, preparing for Emery's arrival. When the time came to pick her up I felt a wave of different emotions, from happiness to regret. I got to the airport holding up the sign that said _**Welcome to your new home Emery!**_ I hoped that the girl felt as anxious as I did about having a new family.

Rob's POV

Emery should have thought about this beforehand. Her life would change drastically. Her face would be on all of the magazines. I could just see it now... T _he Pattinson's take in a foreign exchange student! Will this girl be the one to capture Rob's heart?!_ I can just imagine the rumors spilling all over the internet on my relationship with this new girl.

This was all headed for the worst! I couldn't let my selfish emotions get to me. Even though I craved the chance at being the older brother. I couldn't let this happen. I had to help the girl avoid attention if at all possible. Although, she would probably be the one spreading the rumors.

Taking pictures of my room, my dog, me sleeping, me eating, whether I showered or not. I was not looking forward to having paparazzi living in my house. Home was the only place I could be myself and get away from everything, and now I didn't even have that luxury! What was Mum thinking?

A/N- Keep reading everyone! Rob's coming home soon! Expect frequent updates!

Review if your as Robsessed as I am! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for reviews! And please know that this story is being written for fun I really have no clue how the Pattinsons are! 3 Brittany C. :P

Chapter 2

Emery's POV

I cannot believe that just 9 hours ago I was hugging my mom goodbye and now I'm waking up and seeing the tiny cars and houses below me. It looks like a model of London rather than London its self. The sparkling blue ocean, the green splotches surrounding it, the colorful sky making the sight even more divine.

I pulled out my camera and took about ten photos of the over view of London. I'm sure Lauren was just dying to see pictures and it was the least I could do. Photography was also an obsessive hobby of mine. I could take pictures of anything and make it my own and I loved doing it. I had been in photography classes all throughout my high school years and although there was no photography class at the school I was attending in London I'd still be doing it a lot.

When the seat belt light faded and disappeared I practically leaped from my seat. I had been staring at the damn thing for the past five hours and it had finally turned off. My entire body was stiff from sitting so long and I cracked my back relieved to stretch. I waited for the people beside me to exit the aisle before I made my escape.

My stomach was so sick I thought I was going to throw up, but it was just the nerves that were making me feel this way. I ran my fingers through my hair causing my bangs to fall in my face and I giggled at myself feeling like Rob. It was the weirdest thing finally seeing faces other than the ones I had explored on the plane out of boredom. I searched around for Clare Pattinson, growing more and more sick at the fear of her family disliking me.

I didn't think I'd recognize her. I had seen a picture of her from when she had been in the audience of Ellen so I knew she had blond hair. Blond after blond passed me and I spun in circles, analyzing every face. Then I saw her... She had dark green eyes, an excited smile, and shiny curls that hung to her shoulders, but what caught my eye was a huge sign welcoming me.

I smiled and held on tight to my bag as I approached her nervously, "Hi, I'm Emery." I held my hand out and she gladly took it, "I'm Clare, but you can call me Mum if you would like to sweetie!" I smiled shyly and followed her as we claimed my suitcase and left the airport.

I took picture after picture on the drive to the Pattinson's house. Everything that caught my eye was also caught by the camera. Clare looked in the rear view mirror smiling, "I like your hair. Is it always that color?" I twirled a lock of hair around my finger having forgotten what color it was, "I hi- light my hair according to what mood I'm in." Her eye brows knit together as she became intrigued, "Ah, and what mood is pink?" I shot a quick picture at the tower across from the bridge and answered her.

"Openness."

After that there was silence but not an awkward silence- it was comfortable. I took more pictures and texted my mom letting her know I was here. Occasionally Clare would explain the history of certain landmarks as we drove by them.

I was falling head over heels for London. I was in love with the dramatic sky they had here, all the towers and greenery- it was simply gorgeous! No wonder Rob didn't find LA too interesting. I slipped my camera into my backpack and squirmed impatiently in my seat. The car ride in addition to the plane ride was too much sitting for me to handle.

"So I thought I should let you know that my son Robert is coming down for a visit in a couple of weeks."

What? I'm hearing things; I've got to be hearing things! There's no way this is really happening! Rob? Robert Pattinson! This has to be some fantasy or day dream. Maybe I am still on the plane sleeping and all of this is a dream! Maybe this entire thing is a dream and I'm really never going to live in London with the Pattinson's.

I pinched myself hard on the arm. I need to wake up! I closed my eyes and slowly began to open them again and it was none other than Clare Pattinson looking at me with the same deep green eyes Rob had in all of my posters. I widened my eyes realizing I had been sitting there not saying anything.

"Oh cool. What does he have time off or something?" She nodded excitedly and then we returned to the comfortable silence that took place earlier. I stared out the window. Unbelievable! Robert Pattinson! Frigging Robert Pattinson was coming here! I was going to meet Robert Pattinson! OMEEEEK! My thoughts were screeches and I had to control myself. I had to keep it cool.

I kept all my excitement inside. I'd play a girl who wasn't interested in her son, but we all know that's a big fat lie. We pulled into the drive way of the most beautiful house I have ever seen. The magazine pictures did not serve it justice! White trimming on the perimeter of every window letting light stream into the two story mansion. There were plants in every direction, bright red flowers, London lush greenery, big full bushes... it was so pretty! A professional gardener must have designed it.

"Did you do the gardening yourself?" I asked although I was pretty sure they paid someone to do it for them. She laughed as she shut off the engine, "Oh no! Not me. Victoria loves to garden. She couldn't help herself." Wow. Victoria likes to garden, Lauren had to know! Lauren shared the same talent for gardening. She used to always work outside with her mom before she got sick. It was definitely a passion of hers.

Clare took my bags inside and up to my room, explaining where everything was. "I have new sheets on the bed and an extra set in the closet. I also have everything a girl needs in the bathroom. When Rob comes you'll have to share it with him, I hope you don't mind! He shouldn't be in your way." I felt light headed. I wonder what shampoo he used!

"That's fine. I'm sure we can make it work."

Clare left me after that bringing up hangers so I could unpack, and showing me the empty dresser I would be using. The room I was staying in was right across the hall from Rob's and the bathroom was at the other end of the hall. I was living the dream of every American teenager.

I hung all my t- shirts and skinny jeans in the closet, leaving my twilight wardrobe hidden in my suitcase. I threw all my underwear, bras, and socks in the top drawer, leaving the Team Edward/Team Rob panties in my suitcase. Once everything was unpacked, I decided to unload all my bathroom stuff. Makeup, tampons, toothpaste, tooth brush, straightener, brush, hair bows, etc.

I snickered when my "How to be" pin popped up with a note attached to the back. _**A little piece of Art to carry around with you- Lauren**_ I held back my tears, already missing her and tucked it safely in my bathroom drawer.

I hurried down the stairs to see what Clare was up to and a delicious aroma traveled through my nostrils, "It smells terrific in here Clare!" I exclaimed, excited to eat something other than plane food.

"Perfect timing! I was just about to send Lizzy up to get you. I cooked the kid's favorite meal." she said winking and continued to set the table.

I slid into a seat next to Lizzy. I was almost positive that's who she was. She was a singer. I had seen many pictures of her from the covers of her albums, "Hi! I'm Emery. Lizzy right?" She had a kind sweet smile, just like her mom. She even had the same hair color just not the eyes. "Yeah, I'm Lizzy and this is Toree. Dad should be here soon." She let me know filling me in and I nodded sitting awkwardly in my seat avoiding eye contact with them.

Dinner was disgusting! Prime beef in ale gravy encased in a pastry. It smelled nice but it wasn't good at all. I missed my usual pasta dinner back at home. It was going to be hard getting into the habit of eating something other than pasta and coffee cakes. I sipped slowly at my mug of hot tea then stabbed a fork into the beef and took a large bite, the largest bite I'd be having of tonight's dinner!

I spent the remainder of dinner picking at the food on my plate, but trying not to make it obvious, that'd just be cruel.

Rob's dad had Rob's identical jaw line, and his sense of humor. He was constantly joking and I don't think there was a point in the conversation that he was serious, it was all sarcasm. Victoria was really pretty, prettier than Lizzy, I thought. She had dark brown thick curls and those beautiful green eyes, she was breathtaking.

They tried to start as many conversations as they could. They asked me about my friends and I mentioned Lauren but said nothing of her illness. They asked me about my mom or "mum" as they referred to her. The name made me laugh thinking back to all the interviews of Rob talking about his "mum".

I explained that she worked as the manager of the grocery store Tom Thumb and how even though she didn't make much money, we lived a pretty decent life. I excused myself from dinner and took a nice hot shower, deciding to let my hair air dry tonight and go to bed early. I climbed into bed not being able to resist my Edward blanket and instead hiding it under the rest of the covers.

I texted Lauren real quick attaching all the pictures I had taken this afternoon then closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

 _Lauren, I arrived! It's so amazing here & the family's so sweet! Rob's coming! & I'm sharing a bath room with him! I'm tempted to dye my hair yellow! Nite :) If I could dream at all it would b about u & I'm not ashamed of it- EC_

Clare's POV

Dark black hair with bright pink hi- lights. Her eyes were gray, her smile was winning. She was simply adorable! The pale blush on her cheeks was another attraction. She was so cute! She wore a gray pair of skinny jeans with a tight t-shirt that read _I heart the UK._

I chuckled waving the sign in the air as she approached me. She took my hand right away introducing herself like a proper young lady, "Hi, I'm Emery." I smiled widely showing all my teeth,

"I'm Clare, but you can call me Mum if you would like to, Sweetie!" Emery smiled shyly in response and we left the airport.

The car ride home was a bit awkward but not too bad. She was constantly taking photos as we sped down the motor way and I found that interesting, along with the fact that she changed her hair color according to what mood she was in.

When we arrived at the house she seemed captured by the garden, taking picture after picture. I showed her to her room letting her know of all the places she could keep her stuff. She was a bit nervous that she had to share a bathroom with Rob, but she said they'd make it work.

I prepared dinner, cooking Beef and Ale Crown Pie. The whole family loved this dish and I hoped that Emery would love it as well. I wanted her to like everything here! I wanted her to feel comfortable and open, not afraid to tell me anything. I already thought of her as my daughter and I hoped she'd think of me as a second mum.

When she came down for dinner the whole family was there except for Robert of course. We weren't expecting him for another two weeks and I'm sure he would be surprised to hear what little interest she had in him. The crazy obsessed ones turned him off.

I was a little upset when I saw Emery just picking at her food, barely putting anything in her mouth, but I shook it off. She just got here, it'd get better. She excused herself from the table early and I could hear the shower running upstairs. She was just settling in. Before long we'd be conversing and laughing. I was sure of it. Victoria left around eight with Lizzy and I cleaned up the dishes and got myself ready for bed.

The day had gone well and I knew I'd have a hard time sleeping with how excited I was. I kissed Richard good night, leaving him on the coach and tip toed up the stairs to check on Emery. I cracked the door open peeking in to see her asleep. I went to bed happier than I'd been in a long time.

A/N: Review if you would enjoy sharing a bathroom with Robert Pattinson!


End file.
